1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow control valve with device for indicating the status of a fluid, particularly for gas containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As it is known, conventional cylinders or bottles containing liquefied or compressed gases are equipped with a valve for connecting the cylinder, either directly or by means of pressure reduction units, to the user devices to be supplied.
Those conventional devices allow to separate, when required, the user devices from the cylinder in which the fluid is contained.
In order to have an indication regarding the status of the fluid inside the cylinder, it is possible, by means of a connector, to connect a pressure gauge capable of indicating the level of pressure of the fluid.
However, that type of device protrudes externally from the body of the valve and is therefore exposed to accidental impacts that can compromise its operation, drastically lowering the safety level in using the cylinder to which it is applied.
In addition to what has been described above, a pressure sensing means is also known for checking the tightness of the system components that connect the cylinder to the user devices; this means still provides for the application of devices that are external with respect to the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,692 discloses a valve unit that includes a pressure gauge integrated in the handwheel, and EP-A-0869310 discloses a tap for gas cylinders that includes a pressure gauge integrated in the knob.